fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pilgrimage
Pilgrimage is the ninth episode of Ghostverse Adventures, premiering on November 23rd, 2018. It follows Kaiden in the aftermath of Zomok's attack, and his decision to train harder for the conflicts ahead, setting his sights on the Zaxinian Lifts in the process. The episode also begins a story arc that is more or less a crossover with the Lifts. Plot The episode opens with a shot of nothing but darkness. Nothing can be seen, but groaning noises can be heard. Light flashes onto the screen several times, as if the scene is showing the perspective of someone with their eyes closed. After a few blinks, the eyes open to show the ceiling of a room, before looking left, right, and then downwards at a bed. Kaiden: Hng... The camera shifts to show Kaiden lying in his bed, with a bandage on his face. He seems very tired, likely due to the fighting he was in prior to going unconscious in the last episode. As Kaiden moves his pillow slightly to sit up in bed, Elina opens the door slightly and notices that he's awake. Immediately, she walks over to him and hugs him tightly, with a grim expression on her face. After breaking the hug, she sits on the side of the bed, and turns towards Kaiden. Elina: You were unconscious for hours. I'm so glad you came back to your senses. Kaiden: That fight was something. Never been up against an opponent like that before. Elina: We only barely made it out of there alive. I had to create a giant orb of fire and get Solotus to blow it up with an arrow. The shipwreck we were in blew to pieces, but I think Zomok survived. Kaiden: He's tough. Really tough. I don't think I've faced stronger. Elina nods at Kaiden, before looking to the side. His Hyper Mode orb was laying on a bedside table, and she curiously picked it up, before showing him it. He looks curious, but realizes what she's saying to him. Elina: You could've used the orb to tap into Hyper Mode or whatever. Why didn't you? Kaiden: I don't like using it admittedly. Makes me stronger, but it just feels...it just feels like cheating. I have a sense of honor I guess and I'm not a fan of this kind of stuff. Elina: That's fair, but sometimes this stuff will make the difference between life and death. Kaiden: True. Kaiden gets out of bed, before walking to the window of the bedroom. Despite only wearing a pair of underwear, he stands, gripping his fists, before turning to Elina with a face of determination, as if he's about to say something. Kaiden: I want to go on a...pilgrimage of sorts. To train for any future conflicts. Elina: You sure? I feel like we might want to lay low for a bit. Kaiden: I mean, we were lured into a trap by Zomok, right? He clearly has something against us. So I wouldn't be surprised if we got into another fight down the line. Elina: Fair point. Did you intend to go anywhere specific? Kaiden: Not really, no. I was thinking somewhere offplanet actually. Elina: Let's go check it out. ---- Kaiden and Elina walk into what appears to be a spaceport, with booths for different travel agencies all around. People can also be seen rushing to their flights, and the whole area is busy in general. Kaiden eyes a monitor with a list of departures, heading towards it. Kaiden: Perfect. This'll let us see what our options are. Kaiden eyes the monitor carefully, looking at the various names of potential destinations. Seeing one labeled "Zonar", he taps on it, bringing up a panel with some information. It mentions how Zonar is a city world, and known for having a rich history, with great cuisine and developed architecture, not to mention that it's one of the most populated worlds outside of the Spirituis Galaxy. Elina: Zonar eh? What I'm reading here looks good. Kaiden: Yeah, it looks perfect for this little pilgrimage of mine. Kaiden walks off, presumably to get a flight there, as Elina nervously follows. She didn't think he'd be going alone. Kaiden eventually nears a booth with a krexxon travel agent, coughing before he speaks. Kaiden: Excuse me, when's the next available flight to Zonar? The travel agent checks their computer as Kaiden anxiously waits. Elina has reached him by this point, and is looking at him nervously. After a few seconds, the travel agent looks towards Kaiden. Travel Agent: We have a flight at 6pm today. Would you be interested in that? Kaiden: I would, yes. Travel Agent: Great. May I see your passport first? Kaiden stutters upon hearing the word "passport". It sounded so unfamiliar to him. Kaiden: Passport? Travel Agent: You...don't have a passport? Kaiden: This is my first time taking a flight from here. I'm not used to the system. Travel Agent: Well, if you don't have a passport, I can't legally allow you to fly with us. Kaiden: How would I get a passport? Travel Agent: It's a long and complicated process. Bureaucracy and all. Either way, you'd be waiting a while for it. More specifically... The travel agent inserts a few keys into the computer as Kaiden waits nervously. Elina is still present as well, albeit silent and simply waiting. After some time, the travel agent turns back towards Kaiden. Travel Agent: ...a month. Kaiden walks off angrily, in silence, with Elina following him. He looks very disappointed and full of bottled-up emotions, and sits down on a bench in the spaceport, with Elina accompanying him. She looks towards him wearily, clearly concerned. Elina: That was something. Kaiden: Fucking bureaucracy and their delays...I'm not waiting a month. Elina: Maybe this is a sign that this is a bad idea. I mean, we just endured that battle with Zomok. Maybe rest is a good idea. Kaiden: You know how I am Elina. I don't like to back down. While you're not wrong that rest is a good idea, I can't rest easy knowing that there's a risk of battle again. A risk of the two of us getting hurt. Elina: Kaiden... Elina puts her hand on Kaiden's shoulder, smiling. He looks towards her in response. Elina: I get that. And I'll support you in this goal of yours on one condition. Kaiden: Name it. Elina: I want to come with you. Kaiden: Of course. If I'm being honest, I considered asking you to come with me, but I decided not to because of...y'know... Elina looks at Kaiden with a face of annoyance as he tenses up. Elina: Stop worrying about it. It'll be fine. We're almost due anyways. Kaiden smiles in response. He knows he'll be a dad soon. However, his face quickly turns to confusion. Kaiden: All we need to do is figure out how we're getting to Zonar. Neither of us have passports so we can't go from here. Elina: Well, I'm pretty sure we know someone who owns a ship. Kaiden suddenly expresses a face of realization, knowing what to do. After all, how else did he return home from the battle with Zomok? Kaiden: You're a genius Elina. We'll call up Caelus and ask to borrow his ship! ---- Kaiden and Elina are walking through Caelus's ship as he stands by, confused. Kaiden in particular is analyzing the ship's cockpit, familiarizing himself with the controls as Caelus looks on in confusion. Caelus: You sure you know how to fly this thing Kaiden? You don't seem like the piloting type. Kaiden: You said yourself your ship has some built-in navigation systems. I'll be fine. Thanks for lending it by the way. Caelus chuckles. It felt good for him to lend this out to the one who inspired him. Caelus: No problem. Just...make sure to return it all in one piece, okay? Kaiden: Trust me. Nothing can go wrong. Kaiden looks at the panel, noticing a button labeled "Security Lockdown". Curiously pressing it, the doors of the ship suddenly close, alarms start blaring, and the ship begins to shake as Caelus groans. ---- Kaiden, Caelus, and Elina are now standing in the ship, with the security lockdown function no longer in place. Caelus seems irritated, but looks towards Kaiden with a smirk, as if the previous situation was humorous to him. Caelus: Alright, now you know NOT to press random buttons. Got it? Kaiden: You bet. This ship does have a lot of functionality to it, doesn't it. Caelus: That's what I get from being an expert pilot. Every great captain needs a great ship. Elina: We shouldn't be too long with it. Caelus: In that case, I'll be taking my leave. Good luck you two. Caelus leaves the ship down the stairs as the stairs fold up and the doors close. From there, Kaiden sits in the pilot's chair, with Elina taking the copilot chair. The two of them stare at the view from the ship. Kaiden: Now how do I turn this thing on... Elina: I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing. Kaiden: I read the instruction manual Caelus gave me. I should be good. After a few seconds of searching, Kaiden finds the ignition. Turning it on, the ship roars to life as Kaiden grips the joystick for piloting it. He grins as he thrusts it forward, flying the ship forward at a rocketing speed. Elina, scared out of her mind, grips onto Kaiden as he begins to fly above Xastil City, amazed by the view. Kaiden: This controls quite recklessly! Elina: Hopefully your skill improves as time goes on. Kaiden manages to exit Ascerth's atmosphere, entering space properly. The view before him and Elina is marvelous, with stars going by, and space junk floating around, some of which resembles destroyed ships that once belonged to the Circle of Shadows. Elina: Seeing this brings back memories of the war on Jalgor, doesn't it? Kaiden: It does. I wonder what Taikari's gang is up to lately anyways. Kaiden stops the ship briefly as he activates the navigation computer. Scrolling through a list of planets, he manages to find Zonar on it, tapping on it. Immediately, a hologram of the route shows up. Navigation Computer: Turn right in 100 light-years, then activate lightspeed. Watch for incoming debris. Elina: Oh wow, there's instructions too. This'll be handy. Kaiden: Now here comes the long part. Kaiden begins to fly the ship forward, passing through a "graveyard" of sorts for ruined Circle vessels. However, a drone seems to be watching his movements from a nearby asteroid. ---- Within her lair, Tobura and Zomok are watching Kaiden and Elina's ship flying through space via a computer screen, both of them smirking. Zomok in particular has his fists together, as if he's about to do it to 'em. Zomok: The runts finally reveal themselves. I want a taste of the sorceress's blood. Tobura: Patience Zomok. We can't just rush into battle. Remember what happened when we had the element of surprise and carefully laid out a trap? Zomok: That was glorious. But I still want to go after those two. Tobura chuckles as she sits back on her throne behind the computer screen, looking at her bony hand and grinning intently. Zomok stands before her nervously, as he knows that when she's on her throne she's in a sadistic mood. Tobura: I admire your thirst for blood Zomok. I made a wise decision to name you my second-in-command. Zomok: I mean, you did revive me so I kind of owe you one. Plus you've shown that you have power over me. Suddenly, Zomok begins to wince in pain as Tobura unleashes energy from her hands to his head. The Rundak kneels in pain as Tobura smirks. Tobura: Like this? Zomok: Y...yes... Tobura stops torturing Zomok as he pants in pain, before looking up to Tobura intently. He feared her power, yet longed to eventually take her place. However, he was in no position to do so. Tobura: Travel to Zonar and watch the duo carefully. Be sure to keep your distance and use the magic I taught you to conceal yourself. Zomok: Understood. ---- Kaiden and Elina are sleeping within the cockpit as the ship remains on autopilot, before hearing a beeping noise that startles them awake. Before them, they have a view of the Zaxinian Lifts, a network of floating islands in space that connect several distant planets. Navigation Computer: Destination reached. Please proceed to the Entrance Platform. Kaiden, clearly half-asleep, steers the ship over to the platform before turning to Elina. She's also tired, but smiling. Kaiden: We're here. Elina: Finally. These seats are far from comfy. Kaiden brings the ship into the main entrance platform, where the ship is suddenly held in place by red energies. Kaiden and Elina look around wearily, clearly confused. Elina: Is this part of the procedure? ???: I guess. Personally, I find this form of analysis too weak. The guardian of the Zaxinian Lifts, Infinite, emerges in front of the ship, startling Kaiden and Elina. However, he simply chuckles as he floats throughout the ship. Infinite: Scared you, didn't I? Infinite's voice can be heard booming throughout the ship, likely due to the powers he possesses. Kaiden: A bit, yeah. Who are you? Infinite: I am Infinite, guardian of the Zaxinian Lifts. It's my job to see who enters and exits in the name of Queen Mallory. Elina: So you're the equivalent of a border patrol officer? Infinite: I am THE border patrol officer. And from what I'm sensing, you two are quite the travellers. Kaiden: Thank you. Say, your voice sounds familiar. Infinite: Don't know where you'd get that assumption from. But you two are free to pass. Elina: Thank you Infinite. Infinite: Most of the portals to the Lifts' planets are in Queen Mallory's castle. Infinite releases control of the ship, allowing Kaiden and Elina to fly through. Noticing Mallory's castle towering over the rest of the area, they park their ship outside it, before letting loose breaths of exhaustion. Kaiden: Finally. Once we're on Zonar I wanna look around a bit. See what's there. Elina: This'll be a nice trip. Trivia *Kaiden saying Infinite's voice sounds familiar is a nod to the Soul Grazer, who has the same voice actor as Infinite: Liam O'Brien. Category:Episodes Category:Ghostverse Adventures